The Coming of Power Rangers Thunder
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: A twist of the Thunder Power season of Power Rangers


Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

**_The Coming of Power Rangers Thunder_**

**_By_**

**_Derek C. Williams_**

**_ _**

**_Legal Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for the Purple and Gold Rangers, and Queen Zoltanna.The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment._**

_ _

**_Authors Note:__ This is a twist on the Power Rangers story.The upcoming chapters take place during the time the Rangers were in control of the Thunder Zords.The story arch from the show will play a small part in this fanfic.When the Ranger's morph into the superhero team known as the Power Rangers, they will be calling out their Thunder Animal.If you want to know what the Rangers new suits look like just look up information on the [DaiRangers][1], which is the Japanese version of the Thunder Rangers.In DaiRangers the Black Ranger was replaced with a Green Ranger that will not happen in this story I will be keeping Zack in Black.When it comes time for the power transfer, I will be giving Red to Adam and the Black to Rocky._**

_ _

**_Technology Note:__ One difference this story will have from the series is that the Rangers will be receiving new Coins and new Suits to control the Thunder Zords.Tommy and Sabrina will receive their new colors and zords at the same time as their fellow Rangers do._**

_ _

**_Time Line:__ This story will start shortly before Lord Zedd put Rita back into her Dumpster._**

_ _

**_Chapter 1_**

** **

The past few months have been up and down for the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.They have been fighting many different battles against Rita Repulsa.At one time Tommy and Sabrina lost their powers, then a few months later their powers were returned to them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the Moon

"What the hell is going on Goldar" Rita yelled?"Rita, I think our lord and master has returned" Goldar answered.

"Not Lord Zedd" Rita growled."I am afraid so Rita" yelled Zedd."You have screwed up enough for one year, now I am going to take over, and you are going back into your Dumpster," ordered Lord Zedd!

"No anything but that I beg you," Rita pleaded."I am sorry go now enjoy your fate" Zedd stated very happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth

"Ay-yi-yi-yi" screamed Alpha 5!"WHAT IS IT ALPHA" Zordon asked?"Zordon the day we feared has come, Lord Zedd has returned," stated Alpha."THEN ALPHA GET THE THUNDER COINS, AND THEN CALL THE RANGERS THEY NEED TO BE TOLD ABOUT THIS" ordered Zordon.

"Zordon, I have already got the coins the moment the sensors picked up Lord Zedd" Alpha 5 told Zordon."GOOD WORK ALPHA 5, NOW CALL THE RANGERS ALL EIGHT OF THEM" Zordon ordered!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Angel Grove

"The past few months sure have been fun" I stated.Before anybody could respond our communicators beeped "beep beep beepbeep beep beep." 

"What is going on Zordon?" I asked?"DEREK, YOU AND THE REST OF THE RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER A.S.A.P." ordered Zordon."Let's go guys," I ordered.

"We're here, will somebody tell us what is going on," we all asked Zordon?"RANGERS A VERY POWERFUL BEING KNOW AS LORD ZEDD HAS TAKEN OVER RITA'S PALACE AND HER MINIONS.HE TAKES THINGS FROM EARTH TO CREATE HIS MONSTERS" explained Zordon."Will we be able to defeat his monsters" Tommy asked?"NO, NOT WITH THE POWERS AND ZORDS YOU HAVE NOW.THAT IS WHY I HAVE DECIDED TO ACTIVATE THE THUNDER COINS.THE DISTRIBUTION OF THE COINS WILL BE AS FOLLOWS:" explained Zordon.

"**_Zack Ta_**ylor – you will be command of the Black Lion Thunderzord"

"**_Kimberly Ann Hart_** – you will be in command of the Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord"

"**_Derek C. Williams_** – you will be in command of the Purple Panther Thunder Zord"

"**_Jason Scott_** – you will be in command of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord"

"**_Trini Kwan_** – you will be in command of the Pink Firebird Thunder Zord"

"**_Billy Cranston_** – you will be in command of the Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord"

"**_Tommy O_**liver – from this moment forward you will be known as the White Ranger and be in command of the Tigerzord" 

"**_Sabrina_** – from this moment forward you will be known as the Gold Ranger and be in Command of the Eagle Thunder Zord"

"FROM NOW ON WHEN YOU MORPH CALL ON YOUR THUNDER ANIMAL.ALSO DEREK, TOMMY, AND SABRINA WITH YOUR NEW POWERS YOU ALSO GET SOME HELP" Zordon explained.

"**_Derek C. Williams_** – your partner is SIMBA.Also with your new powers you get new responsibilities, you will also become the new leader"

"**_Tommy Oliver_** – your partner is SABA"

"**_Sabrina_** – your partner is KIMBA"

"Way to go Derek you are our new leader.How does it feel" the team asked?"I love it," I answered.

"Father, I was wondering what are the Zord combinations" Sabrina asked?

"SABRINA YOUR ZORD CAN MERGE WITH THE THUNDER MEGAZORD TO BECOME THE MEGA-EAGLE ZORD.DEREK AND TOMMY YOUR PANTHER AND TIGER ZORDS CAN BECOME THEIR WARRIOR MODES, BUT SEPARATELY THEY EACH CAN MERGE WITH THE LION, UNICORN, GRIFFIN, AND FIREBIRD THUNDERZORDS.THE PANTHER ZORD BECOMES THE MEGA – PANTHERZORD AND THE TIGER ZORD BECOMES THE MEGA – TIGERZORD," explained Zordon.

We all took the next few minutes to familiarize ourselves with our new powers and new zords.Just then the command centers alarms began to sound."RANGERS LOOKS LIKE ZEDD IS WASTING NO TIME IN PICKING HIS FIRST MONSTER.OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, THE MONSTER IS CALLED PIRANTASHEAD" Zordon explained.

"Ok guys, as my first official act as leader.It's morphin' time" I ordered

_"**White Tiger**"_

_ _

_"**Lion**"_

_ _

_"**Firebird**"_

_ _

_"**Unicorn**"_

_ _

_"**Griffin**"_

_ _

_"**Red Dragon**"_

_ _

_"**Golden Eagle**"_

_ _

_"**Purple Panther**" _

Shortly after we all morphed into our new costumes, we were teleported down to the park to face our first monster from our new foe Lord Zedd.

"These do not seem your run of the mill Putties" Kimberly interjected."I know they do not break apart after we knock them down," Trini yelled!

After fighting with these new fangled Putties and losing, we finally realized that if hit them on the 'Z' that was on their chest, they would break apart.

"Hey everybody aim for the 'Z,'" I told everybody."Alright" the team answered.

"You costume freaks may have defeated the Putties, but you will never defeat me" Pirantashead said. 

"Hey Pirantashead, I guess you have no idea who you are messing with" we yelled!"No, I do not who are you" the monster asked?"We are the Power Rangers," we all yelled!

"Hey guys why don't we introduce ourselves to the evil monster" the Purple Ranger ordered."Right" the other Ranger's agreed.

_"Thunder White" yelled Tommy!_

_"Thunder Black" yelled Zack!_

_"Thunder Pink" yelled Trini!_

_"Thunder Blue" yelled Billy!_

_"Thunder Yellow" yelled Kimberly!_

_"Thunder Red" yelled Jason!_

_"Thunder Gold" yelled Sabrina!_

_"Thunder Purple" I yelled!_

"Now that we have all been properly introduce.What do you say about leaving this planet, so we do not have to destroy you," we asked the monster?"Sorry Rangers, but I am here to destroy you, and destroy you I shall" the monster stated.

"Then you leave us with no choice, we have to destroy you to save Angel Grove" I yelled!"We need the Power Weapons now" I ordered!

** **

_"SABA" yelled the White Ranger!_

_"Power Axe" yelled the Black Ranger!_

_"Power Bow" yelled the Pink Ranger!___

_ _

_"Power Lance" yelled the Blue Ranger!_

_"Power Daggers" yelled the Yellow Ranger!_

_"Power Sword" yelled the Red Ranger!_

_"KIMBA" yelled the Gold Ranger!_

_"SIMBA" yelled the Purple Ranger!_

"All right Jason, you and the other Rangers build the Power Blaster while Sabrina, Tommy and I distract fish face" I ordered."Ok, Derek will do" Jason answered.

"All right guys you heard Derek let's bring them together" the Red Ranger ordered.

"POWER AXE, POWER BOW, POWER LANCE, POWER DAGGERS, AND POWER SWORD" the Five Rangers yelled!"Now Fire" Jason ordered!

Just as we thought that we had finished him a strange ball came from the sky and blew up in front of the monster, jus then the Monster grew.

"Ok, guys we need Dino um I mean Thunderzord Power now" I ordered!

_"Tigerzord Power"_

_"Lion Thunderzord Power"_

_"Firebird Thunderzord Power"_

_"Unicorn Thunderzord Power"_

_"Griffin Thunderzord Power"_

_"Red Dragon Thunderzord Power"_

_"Golden Eagle Thunderzord Power"_

_"Panther Thunderzord Power"_

"We need Mega-Thunderzord Power now" Jason yelled! 

Then after a couple swoops of the Thunder Sword Pirantashead was destroyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Lord Zedd's Palace

"I cannot believe those Rangers beat me," screamed the Dark Lord!"Sire, they always do that," answered Goldar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Command Center

"I cannot believe the power of those new Zords," I said."I know, what a rush" stated my girlfriend.

"GOOD WORK RANGERS, I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU" boomed Zordon."Father, can I talk to you and Derek alone please" 

"We know where we are not welcome" the others stated as they teleported out of the Command Center.

"WHAT IS UP MY DAUGHTER" Zordon asked?

"Well father I was thinking since I going to be enrolled in Angel Grove High starting Monday.I was thinking I should have a last name," my beautiful sister explained."Zordon, I have an idea for a last name for her," I stated."What name would that be" Sabrina asked?"Well since you are my sister, why not take on my last name," I mentioned to both her and Zordon.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, BUT THERE IS A SMALL PROBLEM DEREK.SABRINA IS ONLY YOUR HALF – SISTER" explained Zordon!"I know that Zordon, but what the rest of the world does not know will not hurt them" I explained."I think I would like to be called Sabrina Williams," answered the Gold Ranger. 

"OK, I WILL CREATE SCHOOL RECORDS FOR YOU, AND I WILL HAVE THEM SENT TO THE ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL ADMISSIONS OFFICE BY MONDAY MORNING.NOW ENJOY THE REST OF THE WEEKEND," boomed our father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the moon

"Goldar, I was looking over all of the events of the past year, and I am even more angry than I was when I took over," yelled Lord Zedd!"What seems to be the problem my lord" Goldar asked?

"Well Goldar how could she let Scorpina be returned to her father.I also have discovered that at one time Zordon left his tube and procreated with a human, and had a son.Goldar, you would not have any idea who that son is would you" asked Zedd?

The next few moments in the Palace were very creepy when Goldar had not yet told Lord Zedd the answer to his question.

"Answer me Goldar," ordered Zedd!"Sire, Zordon's son is the Purple Ranger," answered the golden monkey with wings."Hehehehe the Purple Ranger is Zordon's son, well it looks like I may have found a way to destroy the Thunder Rangers," dictated the evil Lord."How is that my Lord" Goldar asked?"Easy I will turn his own children against him," explained Lord Zedd.

"I do not think that is going to be easy, usually the only way to turn a person evil don't they have to be not in love.I only ask is because the Purple Ranger is currently dating the Yellow Ranger" explained Goldar.

"Well I guess we will have to turn her evil also," ordered Lord Zedd.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

# Back on Earth

** **

The past week since we got our new powers was quite uneventful.Almost all of us had shall we say paired off.Kimberly (Yellow Ranger) has been dating me for almost three years now, and even with her finding about my ancestry she still loved me.I wonder how she would take the news if she found out that she was also part Elatarian.Zordon has told me not to say anything, but since she is my life I do not know how much longer I can keep it from her. The other couple forming up is the one I thought would never happen.This newest couple is two of my friends, Trini (Pink Ranger) and Billy (Blue Ranger).These two have been trying to figure out how they were going to tell each other how they felt about each other.The third couple is my sister Sabrina (Orange Ranger) and my best friend Tommy (White Ranger).The problem is how much longer are we going to enjoy being with each other, before Lord Zedd attacks again, and who knows what the evil monster has in store for us next.

** **

"Hey Tommy, how are you doing?"I asked."I am great," the White Ranger mentioned."I just hope Lord Zedd keeps out of our business at least for a little longer," Tommy mentioned.

** **

Just as he finished his last sentence, a group of those new but not improved putties appeared. 

"I guess Zedd does not want any of us to have a love life, or have fun with our friends.Lets just take care of these clay-brains before our girlfriends arrive, what do you say Tommy?" I yelled."Lets do it Derek," Tommy answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the moon

"I look's like there are only two of those meddlesome Rangers in the park.With those two busy with my putties, maybe I should create a monster to destroy the other Rangers.Tarantulus arise and destroy the Thunder Rangers," ordered Lord Zedd.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

Just then a blast came from the moon and hit Angel Grove Desert.Moments later a monster that looked liked a tarantula appeared in front of Kim, Billy and Trini. 

_ _

"Ok guys lets do it.It is morphin' time" Kimberly yelled.

"Firebird"

"Unicorn"

"Griffin"

Then in a flash the three teens morphed into their alter egos and yelled, "Power Rangers!"

Unfortunately, this monster was too powerful for just the three of them.

"Guys we need to retreat to the Command Center and call the others" Billy ordered.

"Zordon, this new monster is real tough.We need the others right away,"  
Billy explained to their mentor. 

Just then in a flash the other Rangers arrived at the Command Center. 

"What is up father?" Sabrina asked."RANGERS OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE, THAT IS THE TARANTULUS MONSTER," explained Zordon.

"Well guys it is morphin' time" I ordered.

## "White Tiger"

_"Lion"_

_"Red Dragon"_

_"Golden Eagle"_

_ _

_"Purple Panther"_

_ _

_"Back to action" _the other Rangers yelled_._

"Look guys that ugly spider has already grown to gigantic proportions," the Black Ranger yelled!"Well then we need Thunderzord power now," I yelled!

## "Tigerzord"

_"Lion Thunderzord power"_

_ _

_"Firebird Thunderzord power"_

_"Unicorn Thunderzord power"_

_ _

_"Griffin Thunderzord power"_

_ _

_"Red Dragon Thunderzord power"_

_ _

_"Eaglezord power"_

_ _

_"Pantherzord power"_

_ _

"We need Mega – Pantherzord power now," I yelled!

Just then out of nowhere a force field surrounded the Zord Holding Bay. 

"Zordon, what do we do know," I asked?"RANGERS WE HAVE FOUND A HOLE IN THE STRENGTH OF THE FORCE FIELD, BUT THE ONLY ZORDS THAT CAN BE RELEASED ARE THE PANTHER AND EAGLE ZORDS.DEREK AND SABRINA, ALPHA AND I HAVE RECONFIGURED YOU ZORDS, SO THEY CAN FORM TOGETHER INTO THE MEGA – EAGLE – PANTHERZORD," explained Zordon!"Zordon what about the rest of the Zords," I asked our Ancient Mentor?"DEREK AFTER YOU DEFEAT TARANTULUS THE FORCE FIELD WILL DROP.NOW DEREK, AND SABRINA YELL FOR YOUR ZORDS AGAIN," ordered Zordon!

"Alright sis you ready," I asked?"You better believe it brother, lets do it," she answered.

## "Eaglezord power"

_ _

_"Pantherzord power"_

_ _

# "We need Mega – Eagle – Pantherzord power now" I ordered!

  


We were both at awe at how powerful this new megazord was. I mean after we fired the mega lasers the monster instead of blowing up it disintegrated.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

###### End of Chapter 1

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Part 1

The Transfer of Power & The Loss of Three Friends

** **

For the past month the city of Angle Grove, California has been hosting the Teen Peace Summit.Angle Grove High has sponsored an essay contest to find three students that will be attending the Peace Summit in Switzerland.Also, during that time the Youth Center hosted the annual Ninja Finals.At the finals we met three new friends named Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.Of course Lord Zedd was impressed with their talents that he wanted them to be his own evil team of Rangers to fight us.Unfortunately, during the rescue attempt Tommy's, Kim's, and my cover was blown, our new friends had out identities. 

_ _

_They are about to announce the winners of the essay contests.My fellow Rangers and I are hoping that none of us get picked because if any of us are picked it would greatly reduce our chances in defeating Lord Zedd._

_ _

We are all hanging out at our usual table at the Juice Bar."Hey, Derek who do you think they are going to pick to represent the United States at Youth Peace Conference," asked Billy?"You know what Billy, I do not care who they pick.I just hope they do not pick anybody from our little circle of friends, if you know what I mean," I answered."Believe me I do know what you mean," Billy answered.

Just then the news came on."Hello, I am Mark Hart for WAGV News.The three students that will representing The USA at the Peace Conference will be Angel Grove's Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor."Mr. Hart stated.

"What are we going to now" I wondered?"Derek, lets go an talk to Zordon maybe he will have answer" Jason suggested."Ok, lets go" I ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now the Rangers will be at half strength, this will be the best time to attack them," ordered Lord Zedd!"Rise Scorpitoad rise, and crush the Rangers" Lord Zedd ordered!"What is your plan my Lord" asked the Gold plated Ape?

"Well bone head the Scorpitoad will keep the Rangers from transferring their power before the time runs out.In doing so the three Rangers that are leaving will be forced to just give their powers up, and with no-one to inherit them the Rangers will be at half strength" explained the Dark Lord.

  


Back at the Command Center

The ancient leader of the Power Rangers looked deep in thought.Just then as if out of nowhere the bright multi-colored teleportation lights dissolved to reveal the Thunder Rangers.

"Zordon, what are we going to now?I mean when Jason, Trini, and Zack leave we will be done to only four Rangers," the leader of the team explained.

"DEREK, I HAVE GIVEN THIS A LOT OF THOUGHT, AND I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION.THIS CONCLUSION IS THAT I NEED YOU TO PICK THREE TEEN AGERS TO REPLACE THEM."Explained their centuries mentor.

"Ok, Zordon I have already made my decision, I want ……" Just as Derek was about let Zordon know about his decision the Command Center's alarms when off!

"JASON, TRINI, AND ZACK YOU HAVE TO REMAIN HERE TO PREPARE FOR THE POWER TRANSFER, BUT THE REST OF YOU GO AND DESTROY THAT MONSTER.I WILL TRY TO SEND HELP AS SOON AS I CAN!"Ordered Zordon."Ok, Zordon, but before I go Alpha lock on to these coordinates!"The team leader ordered.

"As my next order of business, its morphin' time!"I yelled!

_"White Tiger"_ yelled Tommy

_"Griffin"_ yelled Kim

_"Unicorn"_ yelled Billy

_"Golden Eagle"_ yelled Sabrina

_"Purple Panther"_ yelled Derek

Just as the five remaining Thunder Rangers teleported out of the Command Center, to defend the city against Lord Zedd's most recent and most likely his most dangerous monster yet called the Scorpitoad.Three flashes of white light replaced the multi-colored beams.The white lights dissolved revealing Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

"What the heck is going on?"The girl wearing pink asked."AISHA, ROCKY, AND ADAM I AM SURE ABOUT JASON, ZACK, AND TRINI WINNING THE OPPORTUNITY TO JOIN THE YOUTH PEACE CONFERENCE IN SWITZERLAND?" explained Zordon."Yeah, and congratulations by the way, but what does that have to do with us?"Adam the boy dressed in Red asked."You three have shown quite a lot of courage when helping us out the past few months, and I think that is why Derek chose you to replace us."Explained Jason.

"WILL TAKE UP THE CHALLENGE AND BECOME POWER RANGERS?"Asked the ancient being?

"Yes we will" they all exclaimed!

"JASON, ZACK AND TRINI MORPH THEN HAND OVER YOUR POWER MORPHERS TO THE NEWEST RANGERS" ordered Zordon!

"Well guys here is for old times sake 'it is morphin' time'!"Ordered Jason.

_"Lion"_

_"Firebird"_

_ _

_"Red Dragon"_

_ _

_Right after the three original Rangers morphed into their alter egos, they gave their morphers to the new Rangers.After Aisha, Rocky, and Adam received the power coins Jason, Zack, and Trini de-morphed.Before the newest members to the Power Ranger family the communications device around Jason's wrist started to beep._

_ _

"Zordon, this is Tommy we need help.Zedd's new monster has just captured Kim and Derek."The White Ranger stated."OK YOU NEW GUYS READY BECAUSE THE RANGERS NEED YOU NOW."Zordon ordered."Well guys lets do this.It is morphin' time" Adam yelled!

_"Lion"_ yelled Rocky

_"Firebird"_ yelled Aisha

_"Red Dragon"_ yelled Adam

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile in the Lunar Palace's Dungeon

_The Yellow and Purple Rangers were in Lord Zedd's dungeon wondering what the Dark Lord was going to do to them._

_ _

"This is not good Derek.I do not want to become evil, I am not the type of person to destroy things."The Yellow Ranger cried."I know Kim, but whatever Lord Zedd has in store for us cannot be good."I told her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


# _Part 2_

The Return of Princess Zoltanna

# 

# Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's Throne Room

"My Lord, what are you going to do to Derek and Kimberly?"Asked Goldar

"Goldar, I am going to turn them against their friends, but first we have to find the lost Thunder Coins.Once we have found them we will, with out them knowing switch the evil coins with their good ones.After we return them to Earth without any memory of being captured, I will create a new monster and when they morph to aid their friends they will be forever on the side of evil."Lord Zedd stated gloatingly.

"Lord Zedd, are these what you are looking for?"A beautiful looking woman asked?"Yes they are how did you come across them, if I may ask?"Lord Zedd answered."I took them from my ex-husband over twenty centuries ago, which was not hard especially hard since he was trapped in time warp at the time.I also, noticed you have found my son and his bride.Good bring them to me, so I can give them back their true powers."Zordon's evil ex-wife ordered!"I should have known you would return one day to take your revenge on Zordon, it is good to see you again Zoltanna of Altair.Zoltanna, you are as beautiful as ever," Lord Zedd mentioned stating the obvious.

"Thank-you for the compliment, but now bring me my son and my daughter-in-law, so I can give them back their memories," she ordered again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Command Center

At the same time as the Rangers returned to their base of operations, two other flashes of light also appeared on the Command Center's Computer table.

"Zordon what are Derek's and Kimberly's Power Coins doing here?"The White Ranger asked?"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT THERE CAN BE ONE EXPLAINATION ZOLTANNA HAS RETURNED, AND HAS BROUGHT BACK THE ONLY TWO EVIL THUNDER COINS IN EXISITRENCE."Explained Zordon."Who is Zoltanna?"The Pink Ranger asked?"RANGERS I AM GOING TO TELL YOU A STORY:

** **

About 1000 years before Rita trapped me in this time warp, I was married to beautiful princess from a nearby planet.This princess's name was Zoltanna.Her father was a master sorcerer; he was the one who created the Thunder Coins and Thunderzords.The only problem was that Zoltanna was corrupted by evil and left my son, my daughter and me.My son soon became the first Purple Ranger and fought a long side of me in my fight against Rita.Just after we reached the planet of KO – 35, my son fell in love with a beautiful girl named Kimberly.That brings us to the present, I think my ex-wife has come back to turn her son and his bride evil once again.

NOW RANGERS IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED IT YET DEREK IS MY SON AND KIM IS HIS BRIDE."Explained Zordon."How is that possible Zordon, I mean I have known Kim ever since she was a baby.Plus, I thought Derek was only half-Eltaran."Asked Billy."RANGERS, THE FACTS ARE THAT LORD ZEDD AND LADY ZOLTANNA HAVE OUR FRIENDS, AND WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK BEFORE MY EX-WIFE GIVES THEM THE DARK THUNDER COINS."Ordered Zordon.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in the Throne Room of Zedd's Palace**

** **

"What are you going to do to us?"We asked the newest member to the evil attacking Earth."Well it has been a long time my son," Zoltanna said."I am sorry, but have we met?" I asked the Evil Queen?"Ah, that is right your true memories were erased, but I am about to return them to you.That also goes for your little girlfriend too."Explained Zoltanna.

Then with a pass of her wand, over the powerless Rangers both Derek and Kimberly were put to sleep.The next couple of hours for Derek's mother were spent rebuilding the original Panther and Griffin Thunderzords.Then two hours later while the evil Queen was watching her son and his bride, Derek and Kimberly regained conscientiousness.

** **

"Well how was your nap my son and daughter-in-law?"Asked the concerned Queen."It felt great mother, it is good to be back with you," I answered."Good I am glad you slept well my child, now here take these power coins they will give you back the powers that were promised to you by your deceitful father," Queen Zoltanna stated."Prince Derek of Eltair you are once again the Super Purple Thunder Ranger, and Princess Kimberly of KO – 35 you are once again the Super Yellow Thunder Ranger.Do you both accept your DESTINY?"Zoltanna asked."It will feel great to have the power of Super Thunder coursing through these veins again," both Kimberly and I mentioned to my mother."Well you both know what to do.Now yell it?"Ordered the Dark Queen.

"It is morphin time…" Yelled Derek

"Super Yellow Thunder Ranger Power" yelled Princess Kimberly

"Super Purple Thunder Ranger Power" yelled Prince Derek

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**

** **

The Rangers were sitting at their usual table at inside the Youth Center, when two very, but unfamiliar figures walked into the Juice Bar.Everybody stopped doing what they were doing when Derek and Kimberly emerged from the shadows, and looked like they were in a fight.Even though the Rangers knew why they looked like they just went ten rounds with Super Zedd.

"What happened to you two?"The White Ranger asked."We were able to escape from Lord Zedd's dungeon and teleport out," The new and improved Purple Ranger stated."The reason we came back is because we are leaving the team for a while, and we may not be back."I told our friends."Kim, I think we should leave before they try talk us into staying," I told my princess.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later in the Park**

** **

"I can not believe those idiots believed that we had to leave the team," Princess Kimberly stated."I know, I cannot believe that we were allied with those morons," Prince Derek interjected."Now why don't we cause some damage, my Princess?" I asked my one true love."PUTTIES ATTACK!"I ordered."Now my Love are you ready to wreak havoc?" I asked."Does this answer your question my love, it is morphin' time…" My love yelled.

"Super Yellow Thunder Ranger Power" yelled Princess Kimberly

"Super Purple Thunder Ranger Power" yelled Prince Derek

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Command Center

"Ay-yi-yi-yi" yelled Alpha!"WHAT IS IT ALPHA," asked Zordon?"Zordon, it looks like we are really going to have trouble again with evil Rangers," explained the little robot."I KNOW ALPHA, IT LOOKS LIKE ZOLTANNA AND ZEDD HAVE GIVEN SOMEONE THE SUPER THUNDER COINS.NOW COMES THE HARD PART HOW DO WE DEAL WITH THEM," wondered Zordon."ALPHA CONTACT THE RANGERS IMMEDIATELY, AND HAVE THEM REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER," ordered Zordon.

"I am already on it Zordon" responded Alpha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Youth Center

"I wonder why Derek and Kim decided to leave the team all of a sudden," asked Aisha?"Especially with you new guys joining the team, I mean since Derek is the Team leader you would think he would want to be around to help you guys get accustomed to your new powers," wondered the White Ranger.

Just as the Rangers sat down to enjoy their lunch, a familiar tone came from their watches."What is up Zordon?"The team's temporary leader Tommy asked?"RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER ON THE DOUBLE.WE HAVE A PROBLEM."Mentioned the ancient mentor."We are on our way," answered the White Ranger.

Just as the Thunder Rangers teleported to the Command Center, they were very oblivious to happenings in the park.Little did the Rangers know that teleporting to their base of operations is exactly what Queen Zoltanna wanted.With the Rangers in their Command Center she could place a force field around the Command Center to keep them from teleporting out.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the Command Center

"What seems to be the problem Zordon," they all ask?"RANGERS THE WORST THING THAT I FEARED EVER SINCE I GAVE YOU YOUR THUNDER POWERS HAVE COME TO PASS."Stated Zordon."What is that Zordon," asked Billy?

"RANGERS WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU MAY HURT YOU, BUT I MUST INFORM YOU ABOUT WHAT YOU WILL BE UP AGAINST.REMEMBER I TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT DEREK, WELL I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT KIMBERLY.ONCE YOU HEAR THE TRUTH ABOUT KIMBERLY I MAY ABLE TO EXPLAIN WHY BOTH KIMBERLY AND DEREK QUIT THE TEAM," explained their mentor."BEFORE I TELL YOU THE WHOLE STORY[[1]][2] WE NEED TO FIND TWO REPLACEMENTS FOR DEREK AND KIMBERLY," ordered Zordon.

"Well Zordon why do we not try to contact Jason, Trini, or Zack to take their powers?" asked Tommy?"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY TOMMY.WILL THE NEW PURPLE AND YELLOW RANGERS PLEASE STEP FORWARD?"Asked Zordon?

From the shadows came out two figures, the darkness around the figures revealed Jason and Trini.This was a pleasant surprise for the team especially since the newest arrivals were supposed to be in Switzerland at the Youth Peace Conference. 

"What happen I thought you guys were supposed to be in Switzerland," asked Tommy?"Believe me Tommy were as surprised as you are when Zordon asked us to return to replace Kimberly and Derek.We still do not know what happened for us to have to return," explained both Jason and Trini.

"We need you two to replace Derek, and Kimberly.They have been captured by forces of evil," stated Tommy."Trini and I would be honored to replace our friends," Jason said."JASON AND TRINI THEN ACCEPT THE PURPLE AND YELLOW MORPHERS!NOW TRY TO MORPH AND SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE THESE NEW POWERS." Boomed Zordon!

"It is Morphin Time," yelled Jason!

"Stegasaurus" 

"Saber-Toothed Tiger"

Just as Jason and Trini tried to morph, nothing happened.

"Zordon, how come they did not morph into the Purple and Yellow Rangers?" asked Billy?"RANGERS, I WAS AFRAID OF THIS, DEREK AND KIMBERLY STILL HAVE ACCESS TO THE PURPLE AND YELLOW RANGER POWERS.AS LONG AS THEY HAVE ACCESS TO THEIR POWERS THEN THE POWERS CANNOT BE TRANSFERRED TO ANYBODY ELSE." Stated Zordon.

"RANGERS I TOLD YOU AFTER THE REPLACEMENTS ARRIVED I WOULD TELL YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT KIMBERLY'S, DEREK'S, AND MINE TRUE PAST," explained a very worried Zordon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# _Chapter 3_

# _Part 1_

# _The Truth About Prince Derek of Eltair and Princess Kimberly of KO-35_

"RANGERS WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU, YOU MAY FIND UNBLIEVABLE, BUT IT REALLY DID HAPPENED," explained Zordon

** **

This story begins about 11000 years ago while I was still the leader of the planetary elders and after I married Zoltanna the Queen of the Southern hemisphere of Eltair.As you already know Zoltanna and I had on child a son his name was Derek and since she was a Queen that made him a Prince.The planet Eltair had a sister planet which was simply known as KO-35.KO-35 was known as the Paradise Planet of the Galaxy, this planet also had a royal family, almost exactly like the one on the Eltair.The Kevorian Royal Family had two children (1 girl, 1 boy), Well to combined the two planets the royal family's of both planets decided to pair up their children in marriage.That is why Derek and Kimberly believed they belonged together, because they were the children paired together at birth.Shortly after Derek and Kimberly's union, is when I found out Rita had started attacking Earth, so I knew I had to leave and build my Command Center.That is also when I received my trusted assistant Alpha 5 from the planet Edinoi from King Lexion.

"So far that is a great story, but what does that have to do with Derek and Kimberly joining the side of evil, and putting a force dome around the Command Center so we cannot go out and fight them," Tommy (the newly appointed leader of the Rangers) asked Zordon?"TOMMY I WAS GETTING TO THAT, SO BE PATIENT" explained Zordon.

** **

About twenty or so years after Alpha 5 and I reached Earth and set up our Command Center we got reports of an evil take-over of Eltair.Unfortunately Alpha and myself could not leave Earth defenseless, so the evil took over the planet.The evil king married Zoltanna and during that union my once good wife became evil, as did my son and his wife.If you have not figured it out yet the evil king was indeed Lord Zedd.At the time of the take over Lord Zedd had in his possession two of the most powerful power coins ever created these were the Super Thunder Coins.These coins were meant for only two people, theses people were destined to be the future rulers of the galaxy.I just cannot believe that Derek and Kimberly are the chosen ones.With access to these coins Derek and Kimberly have access to the powers that are their birthright.Derek's power is the ability to control Thunder, which he used to create the force field around the Command Center.

"RANGERS, I DO KNOW AWAY TO TURN THEM GOOD AGAIN, BUT IT WILL NOT BE GOOD" Zordon stated."What is it, we will do anything to save our friends," the Rangers yelled."RANGERS, THE ONLY WAY TO TURN THEM GOOD IS TO REMOVE THEM OF THE SUPER THUNDER POWERS.ALSO, BEFORE YOU ASK THEY CANNOT REGAIN THEIR REGULAR THUNDER POWERS AGAIN.I AM SORRY RANGERS" Zordon stated to the shocked rangers."Zordon, how do we remove their powers from them," Tommy asked?"YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THEIR SUPER MOPHERS WITH YOUR POWER WEAPONS," Zordon stated.

"Zordon, I have found a hole in the force field, for some reason Derek and Kim never covered the front door," mentioned Billy."OK RANGERS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, AND MAY PROTECT YOU," Zordon boomed

"Well guys here it goes 'it is morphin' time…" 

"Tigerzord" yelled Tommy

"Lion" yelled Rocky

"Firebird" yelled Aisha

"Unicorn" yelled Billy

"Red Dragon" yelled Adam

"Golden Eagle" yelled Sabrina 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# _End of Part 1_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# _Part 2_

# _Derek's and Kimberly's Loss of Power and the Return of Katherine Hilliard (Williams)___

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the morphed Rangers walked outside the Command Center, they teleported to last known location of the Super Thunder Rangers, they were in for the shock of there life.The Rangers could not believe the devastation caused by the Super Thunder Rangers.

"Well my love how does it feel to be the cause of so much destruction," Prince Derek asked his beloved?"My husband it feels great," answered the beautiful Princess**.**

** **

Just as the two lovebirds finished kissing, they heard a very disturbing and unbelievable noise.Just then five colorful beams landed in front of the Prince and Princess of Evil.

** **

"Derek, you are not like this snap out of it man," Tommy yelled.

"My dear Tommy you have no idea what I am like.Remember I am not fully human, so now I have finally decided to join my mother in her conquest of Earth," the evil Prince boasted!

Little did Prince Derek and Princess Kimberly realize, is that while Derek was boasting towards Tommy, the other Rangers were setting up the power blaster to destroy Derek and Kimberly's Power Morphers.

"What do you think you are doing Rangers," the Purple Ranger asked?"Derek, we are going to save you," all of the Rangers yelled!"Ready! Aim! Fire!"The Rangers yelled!

With that a blast from the Power Blaster knocked over the Super Thunder Rangers.After they were knocked down both Derek and Kimberly de-morphed.Both Evil Rangers looked down and noticed that their morphers were destroyed.

"Kim, are you alright," I asked?"Actually Derek I am surprisingly well, and what about yourself," the former Yellow Ranger asked?"I am fine," I told her.

** **

After they watched their friends de-morph, Tommy ordered the team to do the same.

** **

"Guys thank god that worked" Tommy yelled as he ran over to hug his friends!"I think we better get back to Command Center before something else happens," Billy mentioned."I agree," the former team leader stated.

** **

Just before the Rangers could teleport out, Zoltanna sent down a monster already at gigantic proportions.

"What are we going to do now without the Griffin Thunderzord we cannot form the Thunder – Megazord," Aisha screamed!"I know that, but we will have to do what we can with the Zords we do have.Derek you and Kimberly get back to the Command Center" Tommy ordered.

"You've got it Tommy" Derek agreed.

"It is morphing time…" Tommy yelled

"Tigerzord"

"Black Lion"

"Pink Firebird"

"Blue Unicorn"

"Red Dragon"

"We need Thunderzord Power now," Rocky yelled.

** **

Just as Rocky yelled for their Thunderzords a mysterious Ranger dressed in Yellow showed up to aid the Rangers.

"Tigerzord Thunderzord Power"

"Firebird Thunderzord Power"

"Unicorn Thunderzord Power"

"Red Dragon Thunderzord Power"

"Golden Eagle Thunderzord Power"

"Guys who is that ranger wearing Kim's color," Tommy asked

"Rangers of Earth I am a friend of Derek's and of yours," The mysterious Ranger answered.

"I need Ultra Thunderzord power now"

"Griffin Thunderzord power" yelled the mysterious Ranger

"Rangers now that you have access to the Griffin, I think we should form the Mega – Thunderzord to take care of tall and gruesome," the Yellow Ranger yelled."Tommy what do we do," the other Rangers asked their temporary leader?"We do just what the Yellow Ranger says," the White Ranger ordered.****

** **

Just as the rangers formed their Mega – Thuderzord the monster had another growth spurt.This growth spurt made the monster twice the size of the Mega – Thunderzord.

"Hey mysterious Yellow Ranger do you have any idea how to get us out of this predicament," yelled the Rangers we already know?"White Ranger yell for Tor, Tor is a shuttlezord, but when combined with the Tigerzords and other Thunderzords you will create the massive Ultra Thunderzord," explained the Yellow Ranger.

After they formed the Ultra – Thunderzord, the Rangers flew up into the sky and then dropped onto Zoltanna's newest monster and crushed it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at the Command Center**

** **

After all of the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center, all of the rangers removed their helmets all but the newest Yellow Ranger.Also, after they teleported back Billy went to check on Derek and Kimberly, who still lay un-conscientious after their Super Morphers were destroyed.

"Zordon, how are Derek and Kim doing," asked Billy?"RANGERS, DEREK AND KIMBERLY WILL RECOVER.MY NEXT QUESTION IS WHO IS OUR MYSTERY GUEST," Zordon asked?"All she said was that she was a friend of Derek's and of ours," Tommy mentioned.

With that the mysterious Ranger powered down to reveal a beautiful young woman.

"KATHERINE IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUT WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED TO EARTH," Zordon asked?"Father, I felt something was wrong with my Twin brother, so I thought I should return to Earth to help out the Rangers," Katherine explained."WELL KATHERINE WELCOME TO THE TEAM," Zordon stated happily.NOW MY FAMILY IS COMPLETE Zordon thought to himself.

"But Zordon what are we going to do without a Purple Ranger," Tommy asked?"TOMMY THAT WILL BE UP TO DEREK, EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT A RANGER HE IS THE TEAMS LEADER," Zordon ordered.

** **

Just as Zordon finished that statement a different type of alarm went off in the Command Center.

"Zordon what is that alarm I do not recognize it," Billy asked their mentor?"DO NOT WORRY THAT ALARM IS A GOOD ALARM IT IS JUST TELLING US THAT DEREK AND KIMBERLY HAVE AWAKEN, NOW RANGERS DEREK AND KIMBERLY WILL NOT HAVE ANY MEMORY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS," The Rangers mentor explained**.**

** **

"Kimberly are you alright," the former Purple Ranger asked?"Yeah my love I am fine, what has happened?The last thing I remember is being captured by one of Lord Zedds monsters," the former Yellow Ranger stated."Want to know something dearest that is the same last thing I remember.Maybe my father can shed some light onto this situation."Derek hoped.

Just then Katherine entered the room where Derek and Kim were sitting on their beds.

"Who are you and why are you wearing my armor," asked Kim?"Kimberly, and Derek my name is Katherine Hilliard, I am also known as Katherine Williams, and the reason I am wearing your armor Kim is because of what has happened over the past few weeks.Let me explained," Katherine started telling the former rangers the story.

** **

About three weeks ago Zoltanna a ruthless evil Queen captured both you and Derek.Then three days after that you were brainwashed by Zoltanna, so your true memories could resurface.With your true memories in place Zoltanna was able to give both of you the Super Thunder Coins.When that was done both of you were sent back to Earth to do two things one quit the Rangers, and two to destroy Angel Grove which both of you almost succeeded.Then Zordon found a way to turn you good again by destroying your power morphers, but unfortunately by doing that you cannot regain your original Thunder Powers.

"That is why Zordon gave you Kim's Power Coin," Derek mentioned."Yes, it is brother," Katherine stated."You are my fraternal twin sister," Derek stated as he hugged Katherine."At least Zordon gave it to a member of the family.What about my Power Coin," Derek asked."Zordon that would be up to you, since you are still the team's leader.

** **

After a few moments of getting to know his sister Derek decided to take Kimberly by the arm and head back to main chamber of the Command Center.

"Glad to see you both are feeling better," the other Rangers shouted."Zordon, Katherine that it was up to me to pick the new Purple Ranger.Well I do not think there should be a new Purple Ranger, but I was wondering could I do the same thing that Tommy and Sabrina did when they were about to lose their powers," Derek asked."IF YOU MEAN GIVE YOUR COIN TO ANOTHER RANGER, SO THEY CAN CONTROL YOUR ZORD.THE ANSWER IS YES, WHO ARE YOU GOING TO PICK," Zordon asked.

"Tommy I want to entrust you with the Purple Power Coin, I am sure that the Purple Panther will serve you well," the former Purple Ranger explained."Zordon, Kim and I both can still visit the Command Center from time to time," Derek asked?"YES YOU CAN, BUT I STILL WANT TO TRY TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE, AND MAYBE SOMEDAY BOTH YOU AND KIMBERLY WILL BECOME RANGERS AGAIN," Zordon answered."We will be waiting for that day.Well guys we will be waiting for you at the Youth Center," both Derek and Kimberly stated as they teleported out of the Command Center."I guess Tommy you are now the new leader," the Gold Ranger stated.

The battles for the Power Rangers carried on for months.The former Yellow and Purple Rangers were not read for what was about to happen next.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# _End of Power Rangers Thunder___

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# _To be continued in _

# _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

# _The Power of Ninja and The Power of Shogun_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

# 

  


* * *

[[1]][3] To be mentioned in Part 1 of Chapter 3

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/sentaicentral/sentai17.html
   [2]: #_ftn1
   [3]: #_ftnref1



End file.
